baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Jaheira
Jaheira is a true neutral half-elf multi-class fighter / druid and a potential companion. She is one of the canon party members who adventured with the Gorion's Ward during the event of Baldur's Gate, alongside Imoen, Dynaheir, Minsc and her husband Khalid. The couple are old friends of Gorion, who is a Harper, just like they are. Baldur's Gate & Tales of the Sword Coast Recruitment Jaheira is available to recruit from Baldur's Gate Chapter 1. She awaits the player's arrival with Khalid on the west (left) side of the Friendly Arm Inn ground floor at co-ordinates 320, 685. They'll help you as promised to Gorion to take care of you, but they'll not hesitate to leave you either if you decline their initial offer. * She has to pair with Khalid. Quests *Jaheira and Khalid (This is a time-sensitive quest) Relationships *Branwen: Jaheira thinks highly of Branwen and the two get along well. *Coran: Coran will shamelessly hit on Jaheira, despite the fact she is married. She will, however, completely ignore him. *Dynaheir: Dynaheir thinks highly of Jaheira and will compliment her fairly often, though Jaheira gives no indication of mirroring this sentiment. *Edwin: Jaheira distrusts Edwin and makes sure he knows it. *Eldoth: Jaheira does not think very highly of Eldoth. *Faldorn: Being a member of the Shadow Druids, a confrontational group that has a particular hatred for most other druidic orders, Jaheira will find herself almost immediately at odds with Faldorn the moment she joins, they'll have major conflicts later if kept in the same party for long. *Garrick: Garrick sees Jaheira as a very caring person, thinks highly of her, and might even look up to her. *Khalid: They're a married couple and they're nigh inseparable. Khalid's stutter and gentle nature fits well with Jaheira's stubborn will and quick wit. The only point of contention between them might be their alignment; while Khalid is Neutral-Good and enjoys the company of other Good characters, Jaheira is uneasy among a Good party that acts too Good as she's Neutral by class, and will likely complain if the reputation of the party is above 17. *Kivan: Jaheira thinks highly of Kivan and the two get along well. *Xzar / Montaron: As agents of Zhentarim, a group at odds with the Harpers, these particular unscrupulous types will find the likes of Jaheria and Khalid unacceptable, each pair expressing disgust regarding the other, and will eventually come to blows if either of each pair are in the same group for a prolonged duration. *Quayle: Jaheira, like many other party members, dislikes Quayle. He just has that effect on people. *Skie: Skie considers Jaheira a good friend and feels safer with her around. *Tiax: Jaheira does not think very highly of Tiax. *Viconia: Jaheira is one of the few surfacers Viconia actually respects. *Xan: There is a strong mutual respect between Jaheira and Xan. Though the two aren't really much for conversation with each other, they will both periodically voice their approval of each other and they get along very well. Gameplay Her spellbook (druid spells) contains: Armor of Faith, Bless, Cure Light Wounds (memorized x2), Detect Evil, Doom, Entangle (memorized), Shillelagh. Her starting proficiencies are also rather poor as there aren't any magical clubs in the entire Baldur's gate. Therefore it is advisable to switch to Scimitars as Jaheira attains new levels or simply stick with Quarterstaffs. * In Enhanced Editions, companions who have fewer XP than protagonist at the time of their first joining will be given a certain amount of experience points (XP) for you to manually level them up to gain more control of their status. In-game biography Quotes Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Recruitment Jaheira is available to recruit from Chapter 9. She'll be standing alongside Voghiln (not Khalid) in Troll Claw Woods and she'll need you to find Khalid, who happens to be commanding the Bridgefort ally forces fending off Caelar's crusades at Boareskyr Bridge in the main time. In-game biography Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal Regarding the game's canon, the five companions who accompany Gorion's Ward during the trip due south from the city of Baldur's Gate towards the country of Amn includes Imoen, Dynaheir, Minsc, Khalid, and Jaheira. At some point during this journey, they were set upon by the designs of Jon Irenicus, only to be captured, imprisoned, and tortured. Recruitment Jaheira is available to recruit from Chapter 1. She's imprisoned near you within a locked cage. To free her, the player character must find the key in a nearby room, along with some equipment and a Jailkeep Golem. Quests *Release Jaheira From Her Cell *Summoned to the Harper Hold *Save Jaheira from Baron Ployer's Curse (Don't tarry too long or Jaheira will die from the curse) Relationships *Gorion's Ward: After mourning the death of her husband, and if the player is willing, an opportunity for romance is possible. Under the right circumstances, a male player that is either a human, half-elf, elf, or halfling may have several opportunities through dialogue to 'make the most' of the situation. Additional requirements include that she never leaves the party, other than during her personal quests, and it may require a relatively neutral reputation due to her alignment. *The Harpers: Jaheira's affiliation with the organization, which was practically only hinted at during the first game, is made much more significant in the second game and takes on a central role in her personal quests. Gameplay Jaheira's skills and ability scores have notably improved since the first installment, she has three more points in dexterity and has access to the unique level 5 druid spell Harper's Call, which functions similarly to Raise Dead. Jaheira's multi-class potential finally blooms thanks to the increased XP cap of ToB. The separated XP gain isn't a issue for her as druids' high level scaling isn't good to begin with, they literally "capped" at level 15 (3,000,000 XP). Meanwhile Jaheira gains more and more useful fighter type HLAs. Give her Belm offhand, use HLAs, Iron Skins, cast other buffs on her, she can be an excellent physical damage dealer, let her cast Insect Plague, a spellcaster killer. In-game biography Quotes Dialogues Personality Jaheira has a luscious European accent, and Khalid, a stammer. Their personalities are opposed in this way and others. Jaheira tends to be headstrong and very certain of her own ways, sometimes to the annoyance of other NPCs (Viconia, for example) or (depending on how the player character reacts at certain points) even the protagonist. Many companions refuse to be servile flunkies at the beck and call of the player, and Jaheira is no exception: "Yes, oh omnipresent authority figure?" (Which, of course means the player, not the character, unlike the other followers). Jaheira's inconsistency with regards to party deaths is a perfectly ironic blend of true love for her mate and jaded neutrality to the fate of others. She is normally philosophical, even laconic, about the death of other party members, with a "No tears shed for those lost in righteous battle". Should Khalid die, however, she lets out an anguished wail. Trivia * Jaheira is voiced by Heidi Shannon (as Hidi Shannon). External links * Category:Companions Category:Druids Category:Fighters Category:Half-elves Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Harpers Category:True Neutral creatures